Rain Always Leads to Rainbows
by everyrosehasitsthornxx
Summary: A rainy day - nothing unusual. Except that a rainbow always follows a rainbow. And rainbows, my friend, are always good. One-Shot


**Disclamier: Well, that sad word wouldn't be there if I owned the Mortal Instruments, now would it? **

_Warning: Jace will be OOC, but as you read on, you'll realize why ;) _

Hello guys! I decided to try my hand at 3rd person point of view again, second time (whoo!) so tell me if I got it.

Enjoy guys:)  
>AU and a one-shot!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rain Always Leads to Rainbows<strong>

The sky crackled and tears fell from the Heaven. A small petite girl wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep herself warm as she picked up her pace.

She was only a block away now.

The sky mocked Clary. The rain falling in sheets, just as she had picked up the pace, as the rain did as well. She scowled at the heavens, rain running down her face like tears.

Ducking her head once more, Clary started jogging, her messenger bag thumping at her side. Her hand went up to shield her face from the icy claws of the rain, her red curls now drenched and hanging in her face. Not bothering to push them out of her way, she started running, desperately wanting to get out of the rain.

It wasn't the matter of her makeup getting ruined and running down her face, making her not unlike a raccoon as it was for some teenagers her age. No, getting wet was just not her thing.

A rainy day for her meant curling up with a good book, or better yet painting or drawing furiously, letting it all out her system.

But she never really liked standing out in rain like this.

As Clary was running, she noticed a shadowy figure half a block away from her. She couldn't see the mysterious silhouette properly, the hiding his features into a useless blur. Despite squinting her eyes, she couldn't see the figure – she could only make out a faint halo of gold.

Thinking it was just her overactive imagination at its works again, she didn't mind it as she picked up her speed once more.

However, as she got closer and closer, the more the mysterious person came into focus. The gold was hair on a masculine profile with a lean, yet strong build. Closer and closer she got, the clearer the details got.

Finally, she was only a few feet away from the man when she recognized who it was.

Jace Wayland, the golden boy. The hottest guy in school. The popular guy who would never notice an artistic person like herself.

Yet, there he was, standing only a few feet away from her, and only a few apartments down from her own.

Crossing her arms, she stopped where she stood, heedless to the rain and evidently, the booming sound occurring only after a golden light cut clean across the sky like a knife.

"Jace," she said, sounding more like it was a question rather than a statement. "What are you doing here?"

He was standing with his head lowered, something so unlike him, his wet hair falling into his eyes, giving him a boyish look. Hearing his name, his head lifted.

Ranges of emotions ran across his face, too quickly for Clary to process them all. At last, it settled on one, one Clary couldn't quiet read nor comprehend.

He took a deep breath, looking at her with his golden eyes that melted one's soul, and confessed. "To do what I've wanted to do since the moment I meet you."

Jace closed the distance easily with three strides and kissed her, his hands cradling her face along her jaw line, tilting her face up, up towards him. Clary's eyes were wide open in disbelief, before her eyes closed and she kissed him back.

One arm twined around his neck, pulling him closer while the other tousled his hair, surprisingly soft despite being soaked. Cars ran nosily down the street, and by then they were both completely drenched but neither noticed nor cared.

When Jace finally pulled back, he let his forehead rest against hers, and Clary was still trapped in the circle of his arms. Not that she minded, of course.

A small smile danced on his lips, different from his trademark smirk or arrogant look, his eyes aglow. "I didn't know you liked me," Clary breathed.

Never in her wildest dreams had she thought that Jace, Jace freaking Wayland would take even a moment out of his day to notice her, let alone _like _her.

The social ladder just didn't work that way.

The smile on Jace's face grew, a real genuine thing that could light up the sky, despite all the cumulonimbus clouds littering the sky. His hold on her tightened playfully as he whispered in her ear. "Who wouldn't?"Clary was unable to suppress a shiver that wasn't caused by the frosty rain.

She let her sole hand that was tangled in his hair fail, sliding down his slick neck before tracing patterns on it. "So," she taunted playfully, "you aren't the arrogant ass that you always seem to be then."

He drew her closer in response, so close that the only thing that separated them from skin to skin contact was their soggy clothes. "No," he responded, the smile on his face turning mischievous. "I still am."  
>Clary, using her arm that was before resting on his chest, smacked his arm. "Way to kill a good moment," she muttered under her breath, just loud enough for him to hear.<p>

The smile on his lips twitched and he took both of her arms, guiding them back to his chest. "Oh, so kissing a girl in the rain isn't a good moment?"

Heat spread across Clary's cheeks against her will. "And I thought that it was every girl's dream to be kissed in the rain," he continued, his eyes dancing with humor.

"Maybe," Clary answered mysteriously, unable to wipe off the smile that was growing on her face.

Jace absently tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, humming softly. Clary could feel the deep vibrations from the position of her hands on his chest. "Well, it certainly seemed like you were enjoying it."

Jace smirked when he saw her incredulous expression. As Clary opened her mind to tell him otherwise, his lips descended on hers once more.

Silencing her with a single kiss.

* * *

><p>*smiles broadly* So, as you guys all know (well for those who know meread what I write (fans? XP, sorry cocky moment there. Jace has been rubbing off _way _too much on me) I usually am not a one-shot person. I like my long, multi-chaptered stories.

With this, however, inspiration just hit me – literally. I was walking from my bus to my house when it started raining like crazy, pelting me with its crazy tears. And thus, this was born *waves at the writing you just read*

So…hope you guys liked it! I know it was on the short side, but I rather not draw it out and ruin it. I think people rather see it end nicely rather than drawing it out and making it boring.

Oh, and was my third person okay? Sorry for any mistakes if I ended up writing in first person in some parts…I prefer first person writing over third, even though third seems appealing to me.

Did you like my kinda fluff? I'm not much of a fluff writer 'cause I never really think I get itright – for some reason it doesn't usually come out the way I want it to – so, I hope my attempt was good. Or at least decent.

Tell me in a review :D You get sugar cookies! Or donuts…whichever you prefer (I can't choose between those both, they're both my favorites…yum…great, now I want some XD)

~Icyfirelove3

P.S. I know, I finally got off my lazy butt to write this! Don't worry, I _will _get City of Destroyed Hearts and Superhero chapters out sometimes soon, I hope, for those who read my other stories.


End file.
